


Inappropriate Relations

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longform drabble for the prompt:</p><p>"i had a one night stand the night before i started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR" au, hey um this would work perfectly and hilariously for Jercy. Like Professor Grace and Punk Percy who Jason would have never suspected to take marine biology yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Relations

Like, first day of school- Percy slumps into the huge auditorium, and actually sits in the very front near the stage, because yeah, he’s a punk, but he’s paying good money out of his own pocket for his education, he’s not a fucking idiot- he knows learning is hard for him because of his dyslexia.

And Jason finally walks into the class, striding across the stage up to the podium, and he stands there rifling through his notes since he still has a few minutes before class starts at 10:30. And Percy’s just gaping up at him. Looking around the auditorium like, “Is this really happening?” as panic starts to build. This can _not_ be happening. What if the professor thinks less of him and fails him? What if he forces him to drop the class? This is the only Bio104 section offered in the fall, and it’s a prereq for all other Marine Bio classes.

Then Jason finally looks up and of course the first thing he sees is the wildly blushing punk front row center looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here. And of course Jason’s brain immediately supplies memories of how those delicious, long, ripped-skinny-jean-clad legs were naked and wrapped around his waist last night, and his mouth just runs dry, and he knows that it’s time for class to start but he’s staring at those wide embarrassed eyes, rimmed with incredibly long lashes, and having an honest to god meltdown, and a  _boner_ to boot.

Jason somehow manages to clear his throat and start lecturing, but he absolutely refuses to let his eyes stray in Percy’s direction all morning. When the clock strikes 11:45 and he dismisses the class, he is the absolutely first person out of the auditorium, before the drunken frat boys sitting near the back doors for easy escape have even gotten to their feet. Thank god he has an office with a lock on it, because he really needs to rub one off  _now_ ,  _right now_.

The rest of the semester progresses like a nightmare for both of them. Percy’s struggling with the class, finding it difficult to keep up with all the reading. He’s already talked to all of his other professors about his learning needs, and goes to their office hours regularly for extra help from both them and their TAs, but he just can’t find the courage to speak with Professor Grace, who might take it the wrong way after their… brief but _spectacular_ personal history. 

And Jason still finds himself locked in his office after every lecture, imagining being all wrapped up in that tight, lithe body, recalling the delicious noises and submissive whimpers that Percy- who had that night admitted to being a virgin- had made when Jason pushed him down onto his, _not to brag or anything_ , porn-star-huge cock. Some particularly horny days, he doesn’t even have to get to  _that_ part of the memory, he would come just from reminiscing about how long it had taken to prep Percy’s tight, untouched hole, constantly comforting the kid with  _“You can trust me,”_ s and  _“You’re doing so good for me, babe,”_ s. 

Some nights Jason would just lie awake long past his bedtime just thinking  _“I’m a dirty old man,”_ over and over again. Percy looks so much younger in class under the bright fluorescent lights than he did in that bar the night before school started. Well, of course he did. Jason had looked up his file- the boy was 18 and a freshman. He’d had no business being in that bar- where the setting and dark lighting had led Jason to believe that he was at least 21. He’d worn a sultry smirk that night when Jason had come up to flirt with him. That smirk was hard to imagine on the face of the boy who sits in his class, all wide eyes and flushed skin, obviously uncomfortable with what he’d unwittingly let a superior do with his young body. Jason regularly considers picking up alcoholism.

And then one day in October, Percy’s had enough. His grade’s down to a C, the midterm is next week, and if he finishes the semester with that grade, the prereq won’t count for other classes. So he goes to his professor’s office after class. He hasn’t looked up the office hours schedule so he doesn’t know if the man is even available, but he needs to talk to him  _now_  before he loses his nerve. He walks up, knocks on the door, hears a, “Just a minute!” and feels like he’s in luck… until Professor Grace opens the door and the first thing Percy smells is spunk and the first thing he sees is how panicked Grace looks. The professor stutters out something about office hours being in the evening, and Percy stutters something about being sorry for interrupting. And then they both stop and Professor Grace looks mortified.

“You didn’t interrupt anything!” and Percy just nods. “Right.” “What are you doing here, anyway? I didn’t imagine a C student being interested in talking to the professor. Your kind’s usually always _avoiding_ direct confrontation.” And Percy wants to feel insulted but instead mumbles about how he has special needs. The tension breaks as Jason laughs. “A bit late in the semester to be faking learning disabilities, isn’t it, Jackson?” And Percy feels humiliated but he just digs around in his backpack for his form, and holds it out for Jason to see.

And  _boy_ , does Jason see. An official form, signed by the Registrar, the Dean, and the boy’s physician. All his classes listed out, and next to each one, a professor’s signature, showing that they’ve complied with university special needs regulations. The dates next to each signature read “8/28,” “8,29,” “9/1,” “8/29.” The only class unsigned is Bio104. “Wh-why didn’t you show me this sooner?” And the kid looks up at him through those big, dark lashes and shrugs, like,  _“You know why.”_

And Jason is horrified. A) professionally. He could get into some deep shit for not accommodating a dyslexic student. And B) personally, because  _Jason fucked up, and Percy has been paying for it_. So Jason immediately drags him in, sits him down, and says “I don’t have another class for three hours. If you’re free, we’ll go over everything.”

And Percy’s nervous as hell for a while, because the room still smells like jizz,  _Jason’s jizz_ , which, he could point out, he knows the  _taste_ of rather intimately. But then he gets really into the tutoring, and Jason’s helping him make connections he’d missed before, and it’s the best learning experience he’s ever had. No one’s ever been this helpful before. They’re sitting on the same side of the desk, and two hours later, their knees are rubbing together, their elbows are bumping, and Percy’s nodding enthusiastically along with Jason’s lesson.

Soon it’s 2:41 and Jason’s straightening up from where they’d both been going over the last test together. “I have to go teach my next class, but please email me to schedule another time when you’re free for a few hours. A few more sessions with some adjustments to your coursework, and you’ll be completely caught up by November and on track to…” which is when he trails off as he notices the way Percy is watching his lips. And then it’s a tense moment, before Percy leans forward and it’s all of that heaven that Jason’s been dreaming of all these months. The boy’s lips are plusher and softer than he remembers and they glide smoothly over Jason’s rougher ones. And his waist is just as small, his tummy just as tight as Jason pushes his fingers under Percy’s shirt and digs them deeply into supple skin. 

Next thing Jason knows, he’s picking the boy up by his thighs and tossing him on the couch and ripping his pants open to get at Percy’s flushed, red cock, and his brain is chanting,  _“Dirty, dirty, dirty old man!”_  but Percy is reaching his hands up to wrap around Jason’s neck and spreading his legs to invite Jason in. So he pulls at the pretty, swollen cock, and drowns himself in the sounds Percy makes with all his whimpers and pleas, and watches with rapt attention as come shoots in small bursts all over Percy’s black band t-shirt, savoring the sensation of it slowly dribbling over his knuckles.

Percy wraps his legs tighter around the professor as he tries to sit back so Jason can’t go too far. He watches the handsome man through tired eyes, biting his lip in what he hopes is an enticing manner because he really, really wants to feel that sense of fullness again from that amazing August night. And Jason growls and pushes forward like Percy misbehaved and needs to be punished. Percy’s just bracing himself for a rough kiss when his professor freezes and looks up at the clock. “Shit!” And suddenly he’s unwrapping Percy’s legs, trying to get up, running around to get his laptop bag and notes.

“Send me that email, Jackson! We’ll do more tutoring.” “Just tutoring?” And Jason pauses, looks down at Percy’s naked hips, over at the door, and swallows hard. “At my apartment. In case of… other things. Lock the door after yourself. And turn that shirt inside out so no one here sees the mess.” And then he’s out the door, leaving Percy feeling like a huge weight’s been taken from around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
